


One Simple Phone Call

by Akkadia



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkadia/pseuds/Akkadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the end of season 1. About to board a plane bound for Portland, Michael receives a call from Brian. The words and tone are all it takes for Michael to take his roll as best friend to heart. Chapter 2 Brian's point of view the day Michael calls him. We all know he goes to his best friend's side, but what is going through his mind? please read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I'm here Brian"

**Author's Note:**

> First Queer as Folk story. I respect both Justin/Brian and Michael/Ben pairing but I love the friendship between Brian and Michael so I wanted to share my love if it through these short stories.
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no ownership of them and I wouldn't want to own them because the respect the characters too much.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of them and I wouldn't want to own them because the respect the characters too much.

Michael nearly jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Of all the times for it to ring! He had a plane to catch for fucks sake! Whoever it was had better be dying or worse. He looked at the ID. Okay whomever it was had better be dying, or named Brian Kinney.

"This had better be important Bri…"

"Mikey, I-"

The sounds of sirens blocked out half of what Brian was saying. 'Hold on I can't hear you what?"

"Mikey I need you I please Justin he I don't know I need…"

The tone in Brian's voice grasped at Michael's heart and twisted it hard in ways that should never be felt by anyone. "Brian what is it?"

"Mikey, please I need my best I need. I couldn't Mikey please."

Michael looked at the boarding pass and without hesitation ran out of the terminal. "Brian I'm coming it's okay."

"Mikey the hospital, there's so much blood. I couldn't stop him. I couldn't."

"Brian don't okay just go with the medics and stay with Justin he's going to need you." Michael had no clue what had happened only that Justin had been hurt and Brian was there with him. If there was blood it had to be serious.

"David he-"

"David will understand okay, just sit tight I'm on my way. I'm not going to abandon you. I'll be there soon." He ended the call and called for a cab minutes later.

The sounds of his shoes on the floor of the hospital echoed in his ears. He had asked at the nurse's station where Justin had been taken and at first they had refused to allow him up there. But after explaining he knew the blonde teen was being taken care of and he was here to support a friend they had given him the information he needed.

The ride on the elevator was tortuously slow to the point he had almost wished he had taken the stairs. The hallway seemed never ending and Brian seemed so far away. Finally he reached the chairs and sat down next to his best friend.

No words were exchanged because none were needed. Michael reached over and gently stroked the back of his best friend's head and neck taking notice of the white scarf now permanently stained red from Justin's blood.

The scarf.

That thing was a death symbol in his eyes. Pure white tainted by the redness of blood. The damn thing had nearly ended the life of Brian, his best friend the one he had promised his heart to. But at the same time it had probably been used to hold back the bleeding. So it had probably saved a life or at least prolonged it.

Michael said nothing as he saw the tears slowly escape from Brian's eyes. He held himself back from wiping away one of the tears only keeping a reassuring hand on the back of Brian's neck.

After several minutes of silent tears Michael guided Brian's head to his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his best friend's waist. He didn't know if Brian could get any comfort from this but he was willing to try anything. A small part of him desperately wanted to kiss him but he had figured he'd let Brian make the first move if he needed comfort in that form.

He said nothing when he felt Brian shift his position so he was now lying down and had rested his head in Michael's lap. The tears had stopped but the tracks were still there and Brian hadn't made any movement to wipe away the evidence of them. Michael gently ran his fingers through his best friend's soft brown locks knowing it was one of the few ways he could comfort him. He felt at lost on how to make sure Brian knew that he wasn't going anywhere. But when he felt the tightening grip on his free hand, the one that Brian had at some point taken a hold of, he knew that their bond as fragile as it may appear to be in most eyes was stronger now then it ever was.

Michael leaned down and placed gentle kisses in his best friend's hair. "I'm here, and I always will be."

"My Mikey."

It was faint but it was all Michael needed to hear. "Yes, and I will always be your Mikey."

Many men would come in their lives but the one thing that would never change between these two was that they would always be together in some way shape or form.

At least that's what Michael desperately hoped for. And in his opinion he was willing to do anything to keep things that way.


	2. My Mikey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's point of view the day Michael calls him. We all know he goes to his best friend's side, but what is going through his mind?

Disclaimer: I don't own them. nor the dialogue from the show, borrowed only for fun and creativity.

 

Brian stepped into the conference room ready to meet and greet the board of the newest ad they hoped to catch. He was of course given the brief details but ignored half of them. If they had come here they were already hooked. All he had to do was reel them in and he was prepared to do so, after all it's what he was paid for.

But all that came to a crashing halt when his cellphone rang and the name on the caller ID simply stated 'My Mikey' Since the meeting hadn't officially started-and even if it had been he wouldn't have given a shit-he flipped open his phone and waited to hear the tone of his best friend's voice before deciding how to respond to him.

"Brian, can you- I'm sorry you're probably busy. I tried calling Mom but she's too busy at the diner and Uncle Vic is-Brian please I'm-."

Brian could hear the lingering sobs in his best friend's throat. He could tell it was taking all of Michael's willpower not to break down into tears. That's all it took. Mind made up he said, "Sit there, don't move." After using that loving Brian Kinney charm that allows him to get away with anything he left the building and headed out to his jeep not caring they might lose this campaign. There was something more important for him to worry about right now.

His Mikey needed him. And he was going to be there for him just as he always had been.

Michael had been there for him more times than Brian could count. He had so many favors to return.

The drive to the hospital seemed to take ages. As if something was keeping him from fulfilling this task. Finally the building came into view and he parked in the first spot available practically snatched the key from the ignition almost forgetting to lock his door.

He took the stairs going at his own pace and headed down the dimly light hallway. Near the nurse's station stood Michael with his back against the hall almost as if he was trying to lock himself in his own world and had turned his back on reality. Brian approached his best friend cautiously and placed a hand on his upper arm to get his attention.

"I'm sorry to call you, I didn't mean to bother you."

Brian had been expecting Michael to say something along those lines. And he responded with a simple, 'Shut up.' It was his way of saying, 'You're not a bother so stop thinking you are.' He peaked into the room to see Ben asleep. "How is he?"

"They got him on all these painkillers and shit they don't even know if-'

That's when the tears came and Brian pulled Michael into his arms going into full on comfort and protective mode. "Hey, hey, hey." He spoke in a soothing voice only reserved for Michael and held him close as the other man sobbed into his chest wetting his dress shirt. But Brian didn't give a shit. He felt Michael pull away and he loosened his embrace but only just.

"I don't want him to die."

Brian could remember having that same thought run through his mind when Justin had been in the hospital after being bashed. And just like Michael had done for him he returned the favor by being as reassuring as he could. "He's not going to die, he's not going to die."

He was taken by surprise when Michael began wiping the way the tears in attempt to stop his crying. "I need to be strong."

"You are strong you are-" Brian said in hopes to calm his best friend down.

"No, I'm not. My mom was right."

There were some days Brian loved Debbie Novotny and some days he just wanted to…. So he did the next best thing, stated the truth, "You're mom doesn't know shit."

He could tell that Michael was still doubting himself so he tried another approach determined to get through to the most important person in his life, "Listen to me, listen to me." He pleaded, "Are you listening?"

Michael nodded his voice still heavy with sobs and his eyes still glistening with tears, "I'm listening."

"The night Justin was bashed and I called you and you were about to get on a plane. And you came here and you sat with me for three days waiting to see if he was going to live or die. If it hadn't been for you I never would have made it." And Brian knew it was true. That night had been the worst he had ever experienced well at least in the top five. There had been plenty a night that had his dear old Dad involved.

"It was because of you. You're strong enough for both of us." Brian finally said knowing that Michael had more strength in his loving caring heart than any of the guys down at the gym had in their little finger. "And you're going to be strong for Ben."

When Michael nodded in response Brian could tell that he finally understood. Michael was the strongest of one them, always had been and he could tell always would be. Which was why he gratefully accepted the kiss that Michael gave him. The kiss they shared like most of their embraces was simple but full of love and understanding. Brian returned the kiss before pulling his Mikey back into his arms allowing the other man to cry his fill. He didn't care if anyone saw them. All he cared about was his Mikey knew how much both him and Ben needed him.

True he knew Michael loved Ben and after so long Brian had grown fond of the professor-not that he would freely admit it aloud of course- but at least he knew Mikey would always come back to him. They had each other and despite everything that had happened in the past and the events of the future, whatever they may be, Brian, through each and every embrace, kiss, and 'you are so pathetics' made sure that Michael knew that he was Brian's and Brian would always be his.

A/N: Okay there you have it. Brian isn't easy to write lol. Please let me know what you think. I'm thinking of writing a full out Michael/Brian story too. Please let me know if anyone would be interested in reading it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hopefully it isn't too sappy or sucky. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
